


Cold Cold Nights

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Nightmares, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: He doesn't realize how haunted he is by what he saw at Nipton, until his dreams remind him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cold Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before progressing too far into the game and decided might as well post.

Eder grunted as he stood from the dirt in the middle of the Mojave, he glanced at his sleeping companion then to his other travel partner who was keeping watch. Was, it seemed that Ed-E had now elected to shut down, getting as close to sleep as possible. Eder huffed a little. It was dangerous not to have someone on look out at night, but if his companion needed rest than so be it. 

He decided he’d settle in and take his watch shift until sunrise, but first he’d take a quick walk around their little camp. He rolled both his ankles until they popped before starting on his adventure. Halfway through his circle he thought he heard something rustling in the nearby bushes causing him to pause and peer in that direction. He stood stock still, and felt the wind brush through his hair then brush softly against the dried branches and leaves of the bushes around him. He continued on, writing his the situation off as his recently woken brain jumping to conclusions before taking in the full situation.

Only he heard the rustling again, distinctly closer than the time before. Eder froze completely, before his brain fully caught up with him and he quietly pulled out his knife, crouched low to the ground and quietly approaching the noise. 

Then he saw it.

Bullet in it- no his head. A bullet he had put there. He backed away slowly, but felt something wrap around his ankle instead. He looked down at another person- a different face but the same bullet hole. He looked down at the hand, seeing it covered in blood and a nail, that Eder had never dreamed of putting there. A nail he wanted to pull out more than anything, but that hadn’t been an option at the time. 

Eder wanted more than anything to explain to them that it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t done this to them, this wasn't his fault! He hadn’t wanted to do it! There was no way he could save them and it had been the easiest way to release them from their pain. 

The arm suddenly yanked and Eder fell to the ground with a loud thump,soundless aside from the huff of air escaping his lungs as he hit the ground. Fear had effectively cut off his vocal cords, leaving him unable to call out for help that he knew wasn't more than twenty feet away.. He wanted to scream for his two companions, attempted to but it felt as though someone were squeezing his throat, making it impossible. His ears hurt from his own soundless screams, while across the desert, the only noise came from the rustle of the plants around him and his apparently undead attackers.

The one in front of him grabbed his arm and he could hear something rustling to his left, and then he felt something hit his stomach. Nothing was there when he dared to glance, then it hit again. And again. Eder closed his eyes then opened them to darkness, and then he looked down to see the metal shape of Ed-E who buzzed at him in concern. 

Eder grunted in response, waving the robot off of his stomach and sitting up to survey the land around him. He heard wind cross through the hills and along the dirt. He looked around again as Ed-E retook his position on watch, occasionally turning partially to glance at Eder.

Eder ignored his friend for the most part, instead looking at the ridge across from him. He swore he saw the light of the moon reflect on a hint of unnatural crimson above the ridge across from him before it disappeared once more.


End file.
